


How To Summon An Angel

by Winchestersister1313



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Highschool, Bottom Dean, First Kiss, Grace Kink, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Smut, Top Cas, Witches, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersister1313/pseuds/Winchestersister1313
Summary: Dean and Jade Winchester are typical teenage witches. They go to high school to learn all the things little witches learn the only problem they are terrible at speaking Spell Languages.One dark and stormy night while home alone working on their Enochian, they accidentally summon their Guardian Angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Sometimes things go wrong, and it's a fucking disaster, sometimes things go wrong, and it works out for the best, and that's even better.

This is the story of Dean and Jade Winchester, two perfectly normal teenage witches who were horrible at speaking ancient languages and accidentally summoned an angel. 

The Winchesters lived in a small town not too far from the coast. John had decided it was a good time to settle down and let the kids finish school. 

  
  


Dean Winchester had precognition and clairaudience. He would know something was about to happen before it happened, and he could hear sprites and things out of the normal range of human hearing. 

Jade Winchester Dean's twin sister was all fire. She could create it and manipulate it; pyrokinesis is a beautiful gift until you get pissed off and almost set your cheating asshole of a boyfriend on fire. 

Their mother and baby brother had died in a house fire when they were four before their gifts presented themselves their father had told them a demon killed their mother and they needed to be extra careful when it came to this topic. 

John Winchester was a necromancer. He could bring dead things back to life but chose not to. He was a firm believer in what's dead should stay dead; they never came back right, always just ever so slightly off. 

Dean and Jade attended the local high school. They kept mostly to a small group partied on the weekends when their dad was off on a bender, if he were home they would stay and work on Dean's beloved Chevy Impala, their dad had given it to him as a present for passing his drivers test on the first try. Jade would sit out front practicing her fire skills while handing Dean the tools he needed. 

They lived in the two-story home. The paint was peeling. The windows were forever dirty, no matter how many times Dean washed them. The front lawn was trimmed and keep neat except for the ever-growing weeds, Jade would burn them, hoping they wouldn't come back but they always did.

The inside was nothing to write home about the living room was white at some point but was now dull off white they were sure the pervious tenet was a smoker, the outline of old photographs were along most of the walls.

The couch John and Dean had found with a free to a good home sign on it, they loaded into Johns’s truck and brought it home.

Johns’s lazy boy was a gift from his friend who found it in an old junked truck that John brought it home one day, he loved that chair it was his and he would some times pass out drunk in that chair. 

The TV, on the other hand, was brand new, Jade had found it on clearance in the back of the goodwill, John obliged his daughter she never asked for anything anyway. 

So there it sat mounted to the wall wires hanging from it plugged into old DVD player Dean found. 

The alarm sounded, Dean rolled over and hit it off, he looked over to his sister’s side of the room, of course, she was up already, he made his way to the bathroom and started the day. 

“Hey,” Jade said with a gruffness she didn't usually have in the morning. 

“What's your problem?” Dean asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee. 

“I am not looking forward to Mr. Singers’ class. Whose idea was it to have spell languages for the first period?” she replied, shoving her books into her bag. 

“I don't know.” 

Dean gathered up his stuff, grabbed the keys off the wall, and headed to the car. 

“Dad never came home last night,” Jade said as she slid into the front seat. She hated when John didn't come home always worried that they would get a phone call that he was dead, or killed someone while driving drunk.

“Probably on a bender, as usual,” Dean replied, starting the car. 

Jade nodded. They knew their dad was a drinker, and he was a mean drunk, he would come home yelling at them about things they knew nothing about, and everything was their fault. John even came back and blamed Jade for their mother dying in a house fire that she was too little too cause. 

The pulled up to the high school. Dean found their parking spot. 

The high school was the typical school straight out of a movie, ivy climbing up the sides, more massive double doors that slam shut when you let go, rows and rows of lockers lined the halls. Flyers for upcoming dances and school elections lined the walls between the cabinets and classroom doors. 

Dean and Jade made their way to their locker, shoving books they didn't need and taking out the ones they did. 

“Losers,” Lisa Breaden taunted as she walked by. Head cheerleader, the girl all the guys wanted or so she thought until Dean told her that he wasn't interested, so know she messed with them every chance she gets. The ability to be in multiple places at once helps.

“If I set her on fire, would I go to jail or just get expelled?” Jade wondered, half-joking as she said it.

“Let it go. Lisa's not worth it,” Dean said, shutting their locker. He knew his sister was a hothead. Their dad always said that’s why she had fire powers. 

Jade sighed and followed her brother down the hall to their first class. 

Spell languages, the first class of the day with Bobby Singer he was friends with their dad which wasn't half bad he was better than some of their other teachers

“Jade, will you stand up please,” he said.

Jade stood up, looking down. Spell languages were their worst class. The rolling of R’s and Enochian that they were working on now was t even word or something else. 

Mr. Singer as they had to call him while at school have Jade repeat what he was saying, she didn't her best hearing Cole snickering in the back of the class when she messed up, a flame starting on his desk. Dean placed a gentle hand on his sister to calm her. 

Bobby shook his head and told her to sit down, and if Cole could speak so much better, then he needed to stand up and show them.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean shouted, grabbing his head, wincing in pain from the visons flooding his brain. 

“Dean, what did you see?” Jade asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Stop touching me,’ he yelled.

Jade backed up slowly. Touching him made the visions worse, sometimes touching made him see your whole life and then some. 

“Jade, this is bad. We gotta get going,” Dean said, leaving the classroom, his sister right behind him.

Bobby didn't stop them. He would find out later what it was 

Jade followed her brother down the hall, not asking any questions as they walked out of the school, they headed to the car and slipped in.

“Wanna go to the beach?” Dean asked, grinning wide all sings of the vision gone. 

“Did you just fake a vision?” Jade asked, laughing, it wasn't the first time he had done it. No one questions it. 

  
  


Dean shrugged, maybe he did, perhaps he didn't, all Dean knew was that he didn't want to be in school and Jade would follow where ever he went. 

They drove to the coast and pulled up to their favorite spot that no one seems to know about but them.

Overlooking, the wave crashing below the smell of the sea was calming to both of them. They got out of the car and went to the trunk to get the blanket out. 

“It wasn't fake,” Dean said, pulling the blanket from the trunk. 

“What did you see?” Jade asked, concerned. The visons were sometimes something trivial like the answers to a quiz or something more like someone dying. 

“Us, candles, something I couldn’t make out,” Dean replied, closing the trunk and heading to the spot where they could see the waves and still be safe. 

  
  


Jade thought about it and asked him a few more questions about the vison Dean had no idea he would figure it out later. They laid the blanket out on the sand and laid down. 

“You know dad is going to kill us,” Jade said, looking up at the sky it was cold this time of year, but they didn't care, Jade could make a fire for them to stay warm. She was worried about how angry John would be for skipping school. 

“I don't care, I'm tired of school,” Dean replied. 

In truth, Dean was tired of the bullies and his dad. It was either he was home and drinking, yelling at them about something, or he was away days at a time, not calling or caring about his kids. Dean was tired of jade and him always on their own having to be grown-up, making sure there was food, the bills being paid. They were sixteen, still learning their powers; they needed their dad. 

“It's not that bad, we got friends,” she said back, she hated it too, but she loved their friends. 

“That's about all that's good,” Dean said, sitting up. He was rubbing his hand in the sand. He found a rock and threw over the cliff into the water. 

“I wish… I wish we had a parent ya know,” He said, not looking at his sister but out at the water like he was talking to it and not Jade. 

“Me too,” she said. They both missed their mom and their dad before their mom died. He was sweet and would be play games with them, but after he locked himself up and buried himself in a bottle of liquor every night and take and everything out on them. It didn't matter they couldn't do anything right.

They stayed talking for a bit longer, they didn't want to go home risky that John might be back, but they left anyway. Dean sighed when they saw JOhns truck in the driveway. Jade took a steadying breath as Dean put the car into park. 

They got out Jade walking behind her brother. He always made her stay behind him. His logic was that he was the oldest he could take it, he didn't matter. 

John snatched them both when they walked in. Jade yelped in surprise when John slammed them both into the wall.

“Where have you been?” he bit out through his teeth. He was angry and worried; Bobby called him told him Dean had a vision, and the kids took off. He was concerned about them not to get them in any trouble, not that Bobby knew John knocked his kids around no one knew. 

“Dad, you are hurting me,” Jade whined, trying to pull her arm away she knew she was going to have bruises when he finally let go. 

John looked at her, she knew that look and tensed waiting for him to smack her, this time it was across the face her head hit the wall. She slumped down, Dean tried to shove John away so he could check on Jade, but John held on tight and asked again. Dean looked at Jade sitting on the floor she knew better than to run it would make it worse for Dean. 

“We went to the lookout, I had a weird vision,” Dean said. 

The room was starting to heat up. John looked at Jade. She couldn't always help it. She was scared and upset; they were lucky she didn't start a fire. John smacked Dean for skipping school and sent them both upstairs. 

Jade had tears running down her face. Dean was pissed as they ran upstairs to their bedroom. Shutting the door and locking in, Jade curled up on her bed. 

“Let me see,” Dean said, sitting down next to her. These were the times he wished one of them could heal. She had a bright pink handprint on her face. It was starting to bruise. She winced when he touched it. She checked Dean over, making sure he was ok too, he too had a bruise starting to show on his face. 

“Let's go. We can sleep in the Impala. You can keep us warm,” Dean said, wrapping an arm around his sister, pulling her into a hug. 

“We need more money. We don't have much saved,” Jade replied, hugging Dean back. She and Dean had been saving all the money they got for their birthdays and Christmas, anytime they got any money they would put it away hiding it under the floorboards that were loose under Dean's bed. 

“How much we got?” Dean asked, scooting his bed, pulling up the board, taking the shoebox out he opened it. 

Dean handed it to Jade to count. She counted faster then he did and was better at math. 

“Just over two thousand,” she said, looking up at Dean. 

“That's more than enough, we can go down the coast,” Dean said. 

Jade sighed; this would be more than enough to get started, but she wanted more in case something happened.

“Ok, we can talk about later,” Dean said when she didn't reply. 

Jade nodded, she put the lid back on the box, handed it to Dean to put away. She got off the bed, headed to the door. John was coming up the stairs when she stepped out. 

“Dinners ready,” he said. 

“Ok, we will be down.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next few days were tense in the house. John was home when they got home. He didn't say much to them as they came and went to school. They could smell the whiskey on him when they came back from school in the afternoon. 

The school wasn't any better than being at home. They were picked on by the “cool” kids.

“I don't understand why they are cool, and we aren't,” Kevin said. The kid was a super genius. He was way to smart to be in his school, but his parents wanted him to have the experience and learn to be around kids his age. 

“They ain’t cool, they just think they are,” Benny replied in thick Louisianna accent. 

Tall and muscular Benny was born a vampire, but he and his family didn't feed on people they fed on the blood of animals. 

Charlie, who was techno telekinesis she could also download all information just by touching a device she would rest when she went to sleep, losing almost all of the data downloaded that day. 

“We don't need them,” Charlie said, “besides Lisa just wants to get into Dean's pants.”

“I gotta go get ready for PE,” Jade said, rolling her eyes. 

“Have fun,” Dean said. He was happy he didn't have to take PE. It was just for the kids with physical powers like Jade, which meant she had to be in class with all the people who tormented her and Dean. 

Jade walked into the gym, Lisa, her boyfriend Michael, and their two friends Raphael and Cole, were in there already. You would think they wouldn't mess with the pyro, but they didn't care. They thought they were better than Jad and Dean because they had two-parents, and they came from money. 

“Loser,” Lisa said, she was angry that Dean rejected her, so she took it out on Jade as well as Dean. 

Jade took a deep breath ignoring her the best she could. She hated her with a passion Jade took a calming breath and let it out she wished at least one of their friends was in class with her, but she didn’t have one person who talked to her Aaron he could create and control Golems Jade thought that was pretty cool. 

“hey, Jade,” Aaron said, standing next to her and little golem sitting on his shoulder, he made from clay in art class.

“Hey, Aaron. What's up?’ she asked, smiling at the golem on his shoulder, it waved at her. 

“Same shit different day,” he replied, sighing. The popular kids picked on him too. He was small and kind awkward didn't know how to relate to people.

“Awww, look, Jade and Aaron are flirting. Maybe they will get married and have weird little mutant babies,” Lisa teased, making kissy noises at them. 

That was it Jade, and enough, the bottom of Lisa’s skirt started to smoke Michael noticed pointing it out, Lisa began to screaming and slapping at her dress trying to put it out as a flame burst out. 

Ketch, the PE teacher, walked in just in time, pulling water from the air to put her skirt out. 

“Miss. Winchester, you cannot set the other students on fire,” Ketche yelled. 

“I didn't do it on purpose, I have a hard time controlling it when I'm mad,” Jade replied, looking at the gym floor. She hated it when she let her temper get the best of her, but she was tired of Lisa always saying stupid shit to her. 

Ketch sent Lisa to get cleaned up while they started class.

Meanwhile, Dean was in a divination class that was reserved for the kids with psych abilities like Dean. He couldn’t control his powers any better than Jade could; he hated that he could hear spirits; it was chatter all the time they never shut up.

Ash, as he liked the students to call him, was the last person you would think would be teaching kids, but here he was mullet and arms cut off his shirts, jeans, and converse. Dean was pretty sure he was drunk most of the time. He had 

“Hello, Class,” Ash said, walking in. 

The class mumbled a hello back to him. No one wanted to be there with his vague and horrible predictions. Every year he would predict someone would die a horrendous death, and it never happens. He always picked Dean to try and read the tea leaves and then gets mad when Dean's predictions come true.

  
  


As Ash started the class, Dean grabbed his head. The vision included sound this time; he was yelling for Jade; the candle fire was hot. She was cold so cold. Hot tears slid from Dean's eye when he opened them Ash was whispering that he was ok and that Jade was ok, Dean must have been yelling her name not only in his vision but out loud too, some ran to get her. Jade came running in. 

“Dean, what did you see?” she asked, gently smiling her sweet smile at him. 

Dean grabbed her and held on he didn't care that they were in class he didn't care who saw, it just saw his sister’s death. 

“Brother?” she asked.

“You, Jay, I saw you. You were cold,” Dean said, tears filling his eyes. 

“I ain’t going anywhere anytime soon,” Jade replied, trying to comfort him. 

Ash told her to go back to the class that they would come to get her if anything else happened she gave Dean a reassuring smile, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she was going to die very soon. 

The whole class Dean thought about how cold she was, and the heat of the candles was different than the regular candles they were hotter, Dean was distracted; Ash called him a few times. 

“Go take a break,” Ash said to him. 

“I'm fine; what was the question?” Dean replied, still thinking out what he saw. 

“You're…” Ash started to say, and the bell rang. 

Dean jumped up and ran out of the room. He most definitely was not ok he needed to find Jade. He sighed in relief when he saw her walking towards him talking to Aaron, who was in their final class with them Glyphs and Runes with Balthazar, another unique teacher who didn't believe in using his last name. 

Jade smiled at Dean, and tilted her head, knowing the vision upset him, she took his hand and squeezed. 

“Winchester, I knew you guys were close, but…” Michael said, pushing past them and going into the room.

Jade glared and him, she was making the room heat up. 

“Jay,” Dean said sternly. 

“Whatever,” she said, taking her seat in the back of the class. 

This class was easy for them. Their dad used a lot of the glyphs to speak to the dead for clients who want one last time to talk to loved ones. He makes good money doing it. He travels sometimes, but the money most of the time is spent on bottles of booze. 

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” Balthazar asked, drawing the symbol on the board. 

The twins sighed and shook their heads when no one answered, they looked at each other Dean explained say it what necromances used to contain spirits that need to move on. Balthazar nodded to say he wished someone else had answered. The class groaned when Balthazar decided to give a pop quiz, one kid complained about not having time to study.

“It wouldn't be a pop quiz if I told you,” he explained, handing out the quiz, saying everyone had a different one, so there was no cheating. 

Jade finished the quiz before everyone it was natural she flipped the paper over Balthazar had a bonus question draw the first glyph or rune that popped in your head. Jade smiled and outlined the first thing she saw. Jade had no idea what it was and looked confused. She had never seen it before. She got up and took her quiz to Balthazar’s desk. He told her to hold on to it. They would grade them in class. 

“Do you know what this is?” Jade asked, flipping her paper over. 

Balthazar looked at her questioningly like she should know what it was. 

“Jade, I don't teach this to sophomores, where did you see it?” he asked. 

“I don't know what it is,” she replied, getting annoyed that he wouldn't tell her what it was. “It's fine. I'll ask my dad what it is.” she walked away. 

He called her back to his desk. The only reason he was going to tell her is that he noticed her drawing it on her homework she turned in. He took a deep breath before showing her. 

They teach the kids Enochian or angel language before they learn about glyphs. The fact that Jade was drawing the glyph and not knowing was a sign that someone was trying to talk to her, which Balthazar found strange seeing as how she wasn't the psychic one. 

“It a summoning glyph for a specif angel which one I don't know,” he said, “and I don't know why you are drawing it.”

Jade shrugged. It didn't matter. It's not like she or Dean knew enough Enochian to summon anything anyway. Jade thanked him and went back to her seat. Dean finished drawing a glyph on the back of his paper. 

Dean looked up at her questioningly. She said she would tell him later when they got home, he nodded and continued what he was doing. 

After school, they headed home, the clouds were almost black, and the wind was picking up, lightning struck overhead as they pulled up to the house. John’s truck was gone, not that they were excepting him to be home. They ran from the car to the front porch, Jade pulling out her keys and opening the door. The rain started coming down as they shut the door. 

Jade headed into the kitchen to get some food. There was a note on the fridge, John gone to the next town over to help with a ghost. It was the weekend. The kids were happy to have the house, which meant hey could have people over or got to a party. 

Thunder rumble and lightning flashed as they pulled out their homework, Jade told Dean they should stay in and watch movies all weekend they hadn’t don't that in a while, Dean agreed and said sounded like at plan he also asked about what happened in class, she told him all about it. 

“That's weird,” Dean said, going over the language homework they had saved for last.

“I know, even for us. The thing is I don't know why it wouldn’t want to talk to you. You're the psychic,” Jade said, sighing at the Enochian written on the page they had to translate it from Enochian to English. 

“I hear enough shit, i don't need something else yelling in my ear,” Dean said.

Thunder boomed overhead knocking the power out, Dean jumped, and Jade created a flame in her hand so they could find the candles, luckily that was the one thing John did keep fully stocked in the winter when the power was always getting knocked out. Once all the candles were lit, they sat back down to finish there homework. 

“What if we say it out loud? So you think that would help?” Jade asked. 

“I still don't think these are words,” Dean said, looking at the symbols on the page trying to translate from the book.

“Ok, so this one is…” Jade said, searching the page not found it, she sighed they were never going to learn this, and they would be stuck in second-year language forever. 

“I got it,” Dean said, showing her. 

Jade said it out loud the wind howled, they looked at each other and continued Dean would find it and Jade would say it out loud trying to get it right. Once they had all the words translated, they said the words together, the thunder boomed, and the wind rushed through the house knocking out all the candles Jade was trying to relight them, but it wasn't working, and a bolt of lightning flashed and someone was standing in the room. 

All the candles relit, and they could see the person standing int he room much better, Jade grabbed Dean and pulled him close. 

“Who are you?” Dean asked. 

“You can see me?” he asked. 

“Yeah, we can see you. How did you get in here? Dean demanded. 

The guy looked around and walked towards them, causing the twins to back up. The guy was going on and on about how no one was supposed to able to see him. That he wasn't supposed to intervene once in a while, this was bad, so extremely bad. 

“You!” he said, pointing at Jade.

She looked at Dean and then back at the guy he was cute. She thought about there age. He was tall, muscular, raven hair that looks like he just rolled out of bed with bright blue eyes. 

“What did I do?” she asked. 

“Where did you learn this?” he asked. Poingint to the glyph, she had drawn absinthe mind on the page of homework.

“I just keep seeing it,” she said. 

“Jay, this is that vision I had the other day,” Dean said wide-eyed and terrified. 

Jade asked him again who he was and what he was doing in there house, he looked at both of them and thought about it before he spoke. 

“I'm Castiel, I am your guardian angel, and this is my symbol,” he replied. 


	3. Chapter 3

There was no way he was an angel. Everyone knew angels didn't walk the earth anymore. They stayed in heaven, or where it was, they were supposed to be. Jade and Dean looked at each other. Maybe he was a demon? Demons lie to get what they want. 

“Bull shit, what are you?” Dean asked skeptically. 

Castiel tilted his head to the side in a confused that they didn't believe him. He explained again, saying the same thing and asking why they didn't find it to be true. Dean explained what their dad had told them about angels. Castiel thought about it and nodded that made since the only angels on earth were, guardians, cupids, and reapers. 

“Cupid is real?” Jade asked, a little surprised. 

“They are. Technically, cherubs, third class,” Castiel said matter of factly.

The twins look at each other and started laugh this was not happening they knew they were horrible at spell languages but how the hell did they summon something that wasn't supposed to be here? Once they composed themselves, they asked if there was a way to send him back? 

“I don't know; I'm not… I new to this,” Castiel replied, looking a tiny bit embarrassed.

“I thought angels were like billions of years old,” Jade said. 

“I was made to watch the two of you. I'm the same age as you,” Cas replied.

Jade and Dean looked at each other what the hell did he mean he was made to watch them, why were they so important that they had a special angel made just for them. 

“If you are supposed to watch out for us, where the hell was you when dad smack us around?” Jade asked, crossing her arms. 

“Jay,” Dean said, looking at his sister. Dean wants to know too, but he wasn't going to put Castiel on the spot like that. 

“I'm not allowed to interfere like that,” Castiel replied, looking a bit ashamed, “I wanted to,” he added softly. He did every time John raised his hand to either of them. Castiel wanted to smite him, but he wasn't allowed to, and if he did, they would have killed him for breaking protocol. 

  
  


Jade huffed and walked out of the living room into the kitchen. She forgot the power was out, so there was no cooking tonight. It was a good thing they had snacks. She grabbed a bag of chips, sat on the couch. Dean sat next to her, reaching in the chip bag, grabbing a handful. 

“What are we going to so with him?” Jade asked, looking at Dean. There was no way they could hide him from John. Dean shrugged they could say they got picked to host a student visiting from another state.

“Dad will call the school,” Jade said. 

“We can figure it out later,” Dean said, looking at Cas.

He was walking around the house picking up books and putting them back down He stopped in front of a picture of the twins with their mom he picked it up and smiled he liked Mary she was always so kind to the twins. Dean walked up next to him and took the picture putting back on the self. Castiel looked at him and nodded. He knew Dean and Mary were close, just like Jade and John used to be close until Mary died.

“What are we going to about all these feathers?” Dean asked. 

Castiel looked at him and noticed Jade had gotten a broom sweeping all the feathers into a pile. He was confused. Humans weren't supposed to be able to see angel wings let alone see the feathers. 

“You can see them? Both of you?” Castiel asked. 

“Ya, why do you think do think I'm cleaning?” Jade asked, handing Dean the dustpan. 

Castiel shook his head what the hell was going on? He couldn't fly, they could see his feathers which meant they could see his wings he needed to talk to another angel, he knelt and started to pray. 

“Uh, Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asked he decided to call him Cas because Castiel was too long, and he liked giving people nicknames. 

“I'm praying,” he replied, not opening his eyes.

“To who?” Dean asked, flopping on the couch, excited when the power kicked back on. He picked up the remote and turned the TV on, waiting for the cable box to reboot. 

“Someone who might have answers,” Cas replied he sighed and started praying again hoping someone would answer. 

Dean looked at Jade and sighed at what were they going to do with Cas. They couldn't keep him at the house unless they lied to John about who he was, and even then, John would figure out they were lying. 

“We have the weekend to figure it out,” Jade said, shrugging.

Castiel wasn't a demon, demons didn't prey, and they would have tried to make some deal with them.

Dean sat down next to her, looking at Cas as he knelt like a statue. He wasn't even moving his lips. Dean got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing some snacks he threw some chips at his sister and sat down next to her. 

The cable final came back on, they argued about what to watch they settled on a western because Dean wouldn't stop talking about it and told Jade that if she didn't let him watch it, he would call her partner all next week, she sighed and put the movie on. 

Jade looked over at Cas, who was still kneeling about halfway through the movie she nudged Dean and nodded towards Cas. 

“Hey, Cas, you wanna watch the movie with us?” Dean asked. 

Cas opened his eyes, the blue was bright, glaring before they returned to normal, he nodded stood and sat next to Dean on the couch. He looked at a bit, defeated in truth. Dean offered him some chips. He declined, stating he didn't need to eat. 

“Must be nice,” Jade said, taking a sip of soda. 

“Not really, I am curious,” Cas replied. He wanted to know things he was a young angel, and it would get him in trouble with the older angels when he asked questions. 

Dean offered him the bag again, encouraging him to try one, Cas took a chip out and stuck the chip in his mouth and chewed he made a face as he ate. 

“That's terrible,” he said, swallowing the chip. 

“What did it taste like?” Dean asked with a bit of a laugh. It was funny watching Cas’s face while he tried to figure things out. 

“Molecules, I can taste everything all at once. It's strange,” Cas replied, looking at Dean.

Dean and Jade laughed, asking what that tasted like Cas tried to describe it. He said he could feel everything all at ones it was unsettling. 

  
  


A few hours later, Jade yawned and said she was going to bed tired of watching westerns, and she got to pick the movie in the morning. Dean told her to shut up that she loved the movies he picked and followed her up the stairs. Cas wasn't sure what he was supposed to do until Dean yelled for him to follow. He hesitated when he got to the door Jade was changing her clothes. 

She looked at him and smiled, “you've never watched me change?” Jade asked. 

Cas swallowed. He had never watched Jade change it; she wasn't his type. She tilted her head to the side, looking at him. 

“Oh my god,” she said with a smile. 

“What?” Dean asked, pulling his shirt off. 

“I'm not his type,” Jade said. She smiled that was fine, but she knew who Cas’ type was. 

Dean looked at their silent exchange. It was weird to watch Jade do that with someone who wasn’t him.

“Now I know why people think that's creepy,” Dean said, plopping on to his bed. 

Jade asked Cas where he wanted to sleep. He replied that he didn't need to sleep; it was an angel thing. Jade looked at Dean, who said that it was creepy, and he wasn't going to stand there staring at them all night. 

“I'll watch over you like I always do,” Cas said with confusion as to why they thought it was creepy not that they could see him. 

“Pick a bed and pretend,” Jade said, getting under the covers. 

Cas looked from bed to bed before finally settling on Dean's bed. Jade smiled facing the wall, this could be a good thing for Dean he wasn't out to anyone, but Jade and she loved her brother more than anything. 

Dean was confused when Cas got in his bed. He was pretty sure Cas was going to get in bed with Jade, he was happy Cas picked him. He thought that he was cute a little weird but cute, little Dean chubbed up a bit at the thought of Cas’ body pressed up against his in the tiny twin bed. 

In the morning, they talked more about what they were going to do with Cas and how John would react to adding another kid to the family. The figured they would tell John that Cas’ parents dumped him and took off leaving him all alone that way there were no parents and John didn't trust the cops, so there was no worry there, Cas could go to school with them during the day they would figure out how to get him enrolled and go from there. 

“Assuming other people can see me too,” Cas said.

“What are you talking about? Why wouldn't anyone else see you?” Dean asked, opening the front door so they could leave. 

“I am not visible to humans, you can see me because you said a spell,” Cas explained.

“I guess we will find out,” Jade said, opening the car door and getting in. 

Cas looked around the car. It wasn't his first time he always rode along to keep an eye on the twins he blocked out when the argued, but this was different he could feel the smoothness of the leather, the roughness of the stitching in the seats. The smell of the twin’s body wash and shampoo, the fact that Dean used his sisters but would never admit it, and Jade knew but never said anything to him about it, the way the car bounced going over the speed bumps, the soft sound of Dean's music. 

“Cas you still with us?” Dean asked, looking in the mirror.

“Yes, sorry. Everything is so different,” Cas said, looking around more. 

“How so?” Jade asked. She was curious about how Cas saw the world. 

Cas explained everything he was seeing how it was strange to go from seeing everything in almost ghost form to being about to feel, taste, and smell everything on earth. As they pulled into the school, Cole cut them off, nearly causing Dean to crash his baby into the fence. 

“This is why we need seat belts,” Jade yelled, and the yelled a ton of swears out the window at Cole, not caring who heard. 

“I do not like him,” Cas said, glaring at the car that cut them off, all the tires popped at Cole got out.

The twins looked at Cas asking if that was him, he shrugged maybe someone would answer now. They got out of the car Cole came storming over shoved Jade against the car she smiled at him. 

“You ever get that rash checked out?” she asked with a small smirk on her mouth. 

“What did you do to my jeep?” he yelled, angry that something happened to his car.

“If it were me, the tires would be melted. Are they melted?” Jade asked in a condescending tone. He was such an asshole. 

Cole glared at her, leaned in close, “I miss you,” he said, meaning it. 

“Bite me,” she said, shoving him away. He always did this to her, trying to pull her back into his web of lies and heartbreak. 

Jade had caught Cole in bed with another girl. He laughed when she got pissed. He was lucky she was able to control herself enough not to set him on fire. Only the bedspread which caused the girl to jump out naked as the day she was born swearing and yelling for Cole to put it out. Now he enjoys saying things to her in hushed whispers, and light touches when Lisa isn't looking he was never part of her and Michaels click, but he wanted to be that's why Jade thought that he cheated to prove he was a bad boy or some other bull shit. 

“Jade, come on,” Cole called to her.

“Leave her alone, you broke her heart,” Dean said following his sister. 

If Jade had let Dean, he would have kicked the shit out of Cole, but Jade told Dean he wasn't worth the drama.

Cas looked at the boy. He couldn’t see him. Knowing this made Cas smile. He could protect Dean and Jade, and no one would know it was him. He could do all the things he wanted. 

Cas ran to catch up to Dean and Jade to share this new information with them he could tell that Jade was upset she always curled more into herself, Cas wanted to make her feel better. 

“Jade?” he asked softly. 

“Hey, Cas,” she replied, not looking at him, putting her book in her bag and shutting the locker. 

Cas informed them that no one else could see him, and they would have to be careful when they talked to him. 

“Can you read thoughts?” Dean asked. 

“Yes,” Cas replied, “don't worry, I won't unless you want me to,” he added.

They all headed to Bobby’s class he looked tired he must have gone with their dad to help with the ghost, he gave them a nod not even noticing Cas walking behind them. 

He started class with exercises and discussing the homework. Jade looked at Dean this is not what they had written down Dean raised his hand to ask. Bobby asked to see the paper. 

“Please tell me you didn't read this out loud,” Bobby said concern in his voice, looking at Jade and Dean they lied. 

“No, besides, you know we can’t pronounce half of it right,” Jade said, handing in her copy. 

“Free period work on whatever, you two come with me,” Bobby said. 

Jade, Dean, and Cas followed Bobby out the door and to Balthazar’s room, he was in the middle of teaching when Bobby opened the door the shared some secret look Balthazar gave the same instructions to his class walking out into the hall. 

“What is going on?” he asked. 

“This symbol and this spell,” Bobby said, handing it over. 

“Ah yes, Jade was asking about it I looked it up. Castiel, the angel, created by God to guard and protect the chosen,” he said, looking over the spell, he looked at the twins, “where did you get this?” 

“It was in our homework we thought it was what Mr. Singer assigned,” Dean said. He shot a glance over at Cas, who shrugged he was their guardian what they were chosen for Cas had no clue. 

“This is a summoning spell,” Bobby said, he looked a Balthazar. 

The twins looked at each other what the hell was all this supposed to mean. Balthazar explained that drawing the symbol and saying the words out loud would bring the angel into being. It had to be recited during a storm surrounded by candles.

“I don't know what this last symbol is. We may want to ask Rowena she could help better,” Balthazar said. 

“Thanks for the help,” Bobby said, taking the paperback and walking down to the room for spells casting and technic. 

Bobby opened the door she had a free period in the morning, so no one was in her class, she was sitting at her desk drinking a cup of tea. Rowena smiled at Bobby and asked what she could do for him. He handed her the paper and asked what she thought about it.

“Is the angel here now?” she asked. 

“Why would he be here?” Dean asked, looking confused, trying not to look at Cas. 

Cas circled Rowena, wondering if the woman could sense him. He tapped her shoulder, and nothing happened. She didn't seem to notice. 

“Be careful; this is a powerful spell. Don't fool around with it!” Rowena warned, handing it back to Bobby. 

Jade looked at Dean and then a Cas who was still circling Rowena like a predator stalking its prey. 

“So say we did say it, and the angel appeared to us then what?” Jade asked. 

“Pray, he likes you,” she replied, “Angels aren’t known to be kind.”

Dean looked at Rowena and nodded he asked Bobby if they were done, he said yes Dean grabbed Jade by the hand and pulled her out of the classroom Cas following behind them. Dean was practically running outside, dragging Jade behind him. 

“What the fuck? They are scared of you,” Dean said through his teeth, trying not to yell. 

“Dean, I'm the same age as you I have no idea. I was told to watch over the two of you. That was all,” Cas said, sounding a bit annoyed. 

“Are you sure that's all?” Jade asked. 

Cas sighed. Cas told them if he knew anymore, he would say it to them more, but that's all he knew, angels don't question they do as they are told, and that's it. 

Bobby called them back in telling them to get to class, and he would find out more about the spell and let them know. They nodded and headed to their next class when the bell rang. 

Cas followed Jade to PE since no one messed with Dean in his class. Lisa left her alone since Jade set her clothes on fire, Michael was mean to Dean Jade thought it was because Michael was in the closet, and then there was Cole who broke up with the girl he cheated on Jade with and now was trying to get back with her. 

“Babe, come on,” Cole said as they were paired together for these exercises. He grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. 

“Let me go,” Jade said, pulling her arm out of his grip, “Can we just get this over with? Please.”

Ketch gave them instructions on what to do. Cole was supposed to absorb the light from Jade's fire, which seemed easy enough. 

Cole concentrated Jade made the fire bigger the more he failed to absorb it with Cas’ help. He told her how to be one with the flame that she controlled it, not the other way around, and if she practiced hard enough, she could set her whole body on fire. 

“Good job,” Cas praised as the fire grew brighter. 

“Jade, stop,” Cole yelled. 

The fire was all around her shooting up through the ground, Cas was surprised that she had that much power he wondered what Dean could do too. 

“What?’ Jade asked, putting the fire out. 

“That wasn't, that wasn't your normal fare. It was hotter, and it was changing colors,” Cole said. 

Ketch came over to talk to her about what just happened. He asked if she knew what hellfire was. She said yes, her dad talked about it was possible for her to control it with her ability to create and manipulate fire. 

“Any form of fire?” Ketch asked he knew the extent of her power, for the most part, she's the first of her kind he had come across and the only one in the school.

“I can create it, control it, and manipulate it,” Jade said, shaping the fire into a rose and then into a Pheonix before putting it out. 

“I'm going to need to talk to your father about this new ability you will need help controlling it,” he said

Jade nodded, not looking at him but at Cas standing to the right of Ketch. He was trying to see if he noticed him, too, nothing. 

It was clear that only Jade and Dean could see Cas.

John’s truck was in the driveway when they pulled up Cas growled a bit he didn't like John bit her would behave because the twins asked him to. As they walked up the porch steps, John opened the door looking at Jade. 

“When were you going to tell me?” John asked, pulling her into the house. 

“It just happened today,” she said as John shoved her on the couch. 

“And the spell, where did you get it?” John asked he was angry. He thought the kids were keeping things from him.

Jade shrugged Dean stood behind her near the couch, John still standing over her, trying to intimidate and answer out of her. 

“Answer me!” he yelled, making them both jump.

“I don't know. It was in my bag with my homework,” Jade said, looking at Cas, who was behind John, his eyes glowing a bit. 

John sighed and told them to go up to their room. He would talk to them later. A few hours later, he called them down for dinner. Jade didn't look at John; she was so tired of him yelling at them every time something happened. 

“Jade, I need you to understand how powerful this new power is, well it scares me,” John said, sighing, “how did you tap into it?” 

“I was working with Cole, I got mad,” she replied looking at her plate, it was true the more Cas told her to control the fire and relax her mind the images of him in bed with that girl crept to the front. 

“I need you to promise me you won't use that fire,” John said. 

Jade looked up he was putting a lock on her abilities, she said fine sitting back in her chair crossing her arms it wasn't fair. 

“You don't do it to Dean,” she said 

“Dean, cant burn the town down with one thought,” John replied with a smile laugh. 

“It's not my fault. I have physical power,” Jade said, standing she took her plate to the kitchen. 

Be careful and about the angel spell. I need to know if you said it out loud,” John said. 

Dean sighed and told him they didn't do anything. If fact, they would probably say it wrong anyway, so there was nothing to worry about. John told them that he was worried about demons intercepting the message the last thing they needed was an angel and demon fighting it out to cross over to their plain. 

They headed up to their room, where Cas was waiting. He didn't want to distract them, and John finds out they did summon him. He did check Jade over after John pushed her on the couch, he fussed like a mother hen it made Jade laugh. Dean told Cas to lighten up that he didn't need to protect them from the couch. 

“My apologies Dean, now that i am here and I can heal you, I would like to,” Cas said, not meeting Dean's eye. 

“Ok, it's fine. will you help us with the translation?” Dean asked.

John knocked on the door and told them to get to bed it was late, Cas got into Dean's bed with him, this time Dean relaxed letting himself feel the warms of Cas’ body the steady even rise and fall of his chest. Dean felt himself move a little closer, not that there was much room on the bed. He felt Cas stop breathing when Dean pressed against him. Dean moved back a bit. He was sure he caught Cas checking him out a few times. Maybe he was wrong. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

“Yes?” Dean whispered back, hoping not to wake Jade he looked over she had her headphones on.

“She can't hear us, is this ok? me in bed with you?” Cas asked. He wanted to be sure, and he was unsure of this feeling he was having the thought of being close like this to Dean made him feel warm, and he wanted to know more.

“I told you it was fine, “ Dean replied looking as Cas, he was handsome Dean thought to himself, the depth of his soul that the sound of Cas voice reached made Dean want to be near him, he still hadn’t come to terms with the fact that he liked guys, but Cas was different Cas wasn't a guy he was an angel who was for Dean. 

They were close together Dean moved his face closer to Cas telling him to hold still that he wanted to try something. 

He pressed his lips to Cas’ and held still when Cas stiffened. Dean began to move his kip against Cas’ coaxing him to kiss back he could tell Cas didn't know what to do, but Dean didn't mind he like the slightly chapped feeling of Cas’ skin against his, Cas smelled like ozone and petrichor Dean would bath in it if he could it was one of his favorite smells. He pulled away and looked at Cas. He had a smile on his face. 

“I enjoyed that. may we do it again?” Cas asked. 


	4. Chapter 4

Jade had Cas go with Dean to divination class. Having him help her tap into a new power freaked her out she didn't want to tap into again. 

“Jay, what's wrong?” Dean asked. He was worried he did something to upset her. 

“I didn't know that…” she sighed, “I liked it, a little too much,” she whispered. 

Dean looked at her, confused. He didn't understand what she was talking about; he looked confused. 

“The hellfire, I loved, I loved the power. It was…”

Dean nodded, knowing what she meant he knew his sister was powerful, but she was scared of that power. Dean was scared of his too he sometimes touched old things, and he would know who it belonged to and what happened to that person he had seen more people die then he cared to admit. 

Ash was trying to get Dean to have a vision at will so he could see something in the crystal ball they were learning to use. He hated this is stupid; it never worked for him. 

“Breath, close your eyes,” Cas whispered. 

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, listening to the deep timbre of Cas’ voice, he relaxed, clearing his mind of everything. He heard the overlapping of voices.

“This is stupid, never going to learn anything.”

“I can't wait to get a drink, man I need one.”

The vision flooded Dean's mind. He let it trying not to fight it this time; it hurt less. Heat and flames screaming, the smell of burning flesh filled Dean’s nose he heard Cas, telling him to open his eyes and look into the ball, Dean watched at the building burned to the ground the fire was hotter than anything he had ever felt at the flames licked at his skin. 

“Dean, you ok?” Ash asked. He had a worried look on his face. 

“Yeah, don't go to the roadhouse tonight,” Dean said, looking at him dead in the face, no hint of joking. 

“How did you know that’s where I was going to go tonight?” Ash asked. He knew the Winchester twins came from a long powerful line of witches on both sides. Ash knew not to take Dean's warning lightly. 

“I'm serious, tell Ellen not to open tonight,” Dean warned. He could still smell the burning flesh hot in his nose. It made his stomach turn. 

Dean didn't say anything else for the rest of the class. He couldn't get the smell and the sounds of people screaming out of his head. 

Jade spotted him a knew something was wrong when she asked he shook his head saying he would tell her later. Cas shrugged. He wasn't going to say anything. 

On the ride home, Cas leaned forward to talk to the twins. He could tell something was up with the both of them, but he wasn't sure what.

“Are you guys, ok?” Cas asked, concerned he had done something wrong. 

They didn't answer him, looking at each other. They were worried they never tapped into power like that before, and he made it seem so simple. 

“Cas, how… how did you know?” Jade asked. She wasn't sure what she was asking, but she wanted to know. 

Cas tilted his head to the side in a cute way and looked at Jade, “I don't know what you are asking,” Cas replied. 

“How tap into our powers, I mean I have never, in my life, manipulated hellfire. I can barely contain the flames half the time. Dean get a migraine every time he had a vision today, nothing it's like any other day,” Jade said, turning to look at him. 

“Yeah, how?” Dean asked. He wanted to know too, but he wasn't as open as Jade. 

Cas looked out the window in truth. He had no clue he just hated watching them be scared of who they are and what they can do. The twins were powerful, the most powerful in the school, and they hid it like a dirty secret. 

“I don't know, I just want you to relax,” Cas expressed he wanted to say more, but he left it alone. 

The twins nodded didn't say anything else the rest of the ride Jade asked Cas to wait downstairs she wanted to talk to Dean alone, he nodded saying he understood. 

Jade headed up to their room. Dean close behind he shut the door and asked what was up. 

“Do you like Cas?” she asked. 

“Is that what this is about?” Dean asked back. He did they had kissed a few times in the night. A few in the morning while Jade was in the shower. 

“Don't answer a question with a question. Do. You. Like. Cas?” Jade punctuated each word, getting her point across. 

Dean rubbed his face and sat on the bed, “yes, a lot,” Dean replied. 

Jade squealed and clapped her hands, excited for her brother. Dean laughed and shook his head when she hugged him. 

“So um the next time you wanna make out, make sure I'm not awake,” Jade winked as she walked out of the room. 

Dean rolled his eyes. He knew she would find out one way or another. 

  
  


************************************

Cas had been with the twins two months and John could sense something in the house, Dean kept telling John the house was old who knows how many people had died in it. 

“There something, and it's not a dead person,” John grumbled at dinner. 

“Don't look at me. I just set stuff on fire,” Jade said, taking her and Dean's plates to the sink. 

John sighed. He knew they were keeping stuff from him, but he wasn't sure what it was, but he was going to find out.

As the twins cleaned up, John searched his books for the reveal spell he called Bobby to make sure he had the right one and asked Bobby to come over and do it with him when the kids went to bed. 

Dean answered the door when Bobby knocked.

“Hey, Uncle Bobby, what are you doing here?” Dean asked. 

“Your Dad called needed some help,” he replied, not revealing anything. 

“Take your sister and go up to your room,” John said. 

Jade tried to protest that it was the weekend, Bobby told her to go they had something they needed to do. Jade nodded and followed Cas and Dean up to the room. 

John peeked up the stairs to make sure they had shut the door to their room before he started to tell Bobby something was up. 

“I hear them talking like another person is in the room. They stop when I walk in,” he said, pulling the spell out. 

“I know what you mean, Rowena told me they both have been doing better in her class with the Latin. Hell, they both aced the pop quiz yesterday. I would say they were cheating, but…” Bobby said. 

John asked what he thought Bobby told him. It was almost like someone was feeding them the answers. Even speaking, they have gotten better. 

“Jade summoned hellfire again Ketch called,” John said. 

“I saw she's powerful, John.”

They both were scared of Jade’s power if they knew that Dean had discovered with Cas’ help that he was hearing his classmate’s thoughts. They would be scared of him too. 

“Have you talked to Ash?” Bobby asked, drawing the sigil they needed. 

“Yes, Dean predicted the Roadhouse burning down during class,” John said. 

Bobby ran a hand over his face. He knew they both had access to power that they had barely touched. It was weird, even for them. John agreed that's why he thinks there is something in the house talking to his children may also be influencing their new behavior, good or bad John was going to find out. 

“Ready?” John asked. 

Bobby nodded they had everything ready; they joined hands and chanted. 

The smoke in the bowl didn't do anything. John looked at Bobby. It was supposed to turn black if there was anything in the house. 

“Did we say it, right?” John asked. 

“As far as I know,” Bobby replied, looking at the spell trying to figure out what they did wrong. 

****************   
  


Dean paced the room while Cas made his way down to see what was going on; he didn't like the idea of John doing magic without telling the twins what he was doing. 

Cas came back into the room, “it was a revealing spell, but don't worry, I took care of it,” he said, taking Dean's hand. 

“He will try again,” Dean said. He pulled away, sitting on his sister’s bed. 

“I know it will be ok, I promise,” Cas said, smiling. He wouldn't let John take Dean from him. 

Jade looked at them and said if they were going to make out to do it their bed. Dean laughed and shook his head. He was worried that their dad would think Cas was something evil and try to banish him. 

“Hey, it will be ok. I'll never leave you I was made for you,” Cas said, kneeling in front of the twins. 

“If something does happen, can we get you back?” Jade asked. 

“The spell should work again, maybe even make me visible now that you are speaking correctly,” Cas smiled and pulled the paper out of his pocket. 

Dean thanked him again for helping them with the languages and all the other stuff, Cas said it was nothing he didn't mind helping them he enjoyed it. 

John walked in the twins looked at him.

“What if I was naked?” Jade asked, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Then I hope Dean would leave the room first,” John replied, looking at her.

Jade rolled her eyes and laid back in the bed as Cas stood up, ready to protect the twins. 

John sighed and sat on Dean's bed. He didn't know where to start be he needed to see what they were keeping from him. John looked at his kids wishing John had done better. He was better.

“Bobby said you aced the test,” John said. 

“Yes,” they replied in unison. 

It always creeped John out when they did that.

“We have a new study technic,” Dean said.

Jade scoffed Dean shoot her a look tell her to shut up. She looked away from him, laying down further in her bed. 

“Are you cheating? Is it a spell?” John asked. 

“No, we don't cheat,” Jade said. 

John put his hands up, saying ok, he wants to know what they were doing different, that was all, and he was proud of them for coming up with something new to help them. They said thanks it felt nice to have John say something positive to them instead of always yelling. 

John said goodnight and left the room. Dean looked at Jade, saying that was weird and what was John doing.

******************************************

Winter break was finally there, not that it mattered to the twins. It meant John would be at the bar more often. Dean had pulled the Christmas decorations from the garage thing him and Jade had picked up here and there today she was on the hunt for a new leg for the old broken down the fake tree they took from the neighbors last year when they moved in. 

Jade ran in and shut the door a storm was moving in fast and the rain was coming down as she walked in. She was all smiling at her brother, holding up the piece that they needed to fix the tree. 

“Wheres, Dad? I thought he was going to help this year?” Jade asked, taking a seat on the couch while Dean fixed the tree. 

“He went out said he would be back. Cas is out back praying again,” Dena said, shaking his head. He hoped someone would answer him at some point. The poor guy was needed to know what was going on. 

“Poor guy, I feel bad for him,” Jades said. 

“Feel bad for who?” John asked as he walked in. 

“Kid at school, being picked on,” Dean replied. 

John was happy and smiling at his kids, which they thought was weird, but they went with it if it meant John wasn't yelling or drunk. 

He sent the bag he was carrying down on the table, pulled off his coat, hung it up. Jade was about to peak in the bag. John lightly slapped her had away and told her it wasn't for her. 

Jade put her hands up and started helping Dean untangle the lights. John helped to watch his children laugh at each other. John said he would put the lights up outside when the rain stopped. 

“I wish one of us were telekinetic,” Jade said, tossing the snowflake lights to the side frustrated, “one day someone will come up with tangle-free lights.”

John laughed and took the lights, helping untangle them so they could hang the lights in the window. Dean finally got the foot on the tree and was setting it up. John did the lights while the twins went through the bag of ornaments, making sure the ones that needed hooks had them. 

“Shit,” Dean said, pulling the angel broken. 

“Oh no,” Jade said, looking at it. 

“We can get a new one,” John said, seeing the disappointment on their faces.

Dean said it was the point of getting a new one. This one was important to them. They had gotten that angel one Christmas when they were left alone Dean had kicked it from some department store for Jade because they needed an angel for their “tree” she has made out of paper plates in their motel room. 

“I didn't know that,” John said the pain of the fact that he had no idea that his son stole and angel for his sister to give her a lovely Christmas broke his heart a bit he needed to do better by his kids.

“I'll fix her Jay, don't worry,” Dean said, he hugged his sister. 

“Ok,” she said, pulling out the rest of the ornaments. 

A few hours later they were done decorating the tree, Cas had made his way inside when John went to the bathroom asking if there was anything he could do to help, Dean said no that they just wanted to enjoy the tree. 

“Hey, you know I thought this year we could go look at lights,” John said. 

“It's ok, Dad, Dean, and I can go,” Jade said. It was their tradition to go for a drive and find beautiful neighborhoods where everyone had nicely decorated houses. There may have been a few times they broke in. 

John sighed, “I'm sorry, I haven't been around for you kids,” he said. 

“It's fine,” Dean said, not wanting to get into this right now. 

John shook his head, saying it wasn't, and if Mary could see him, she would be so disappointed in him, he was a horrible father. 

“You say the same thing every year, and nothing changes,” Jade said, standing.

“You are right, but this year I know I'll do better,” John said. 

“We will see,” Jade said, leaving the room. 

Dean followed looking at John, he called to them in truth he didn't blame them, but he wanted to do better. 

***********************

John was cleaning the house when he found a black feather with a blueish hue in the living room. It was strange when he started seeing them all over the house. John saw Dean sweeping a bunch into a pile muttering something about Dean couldn't wait for the molting to stop. John didn't ask what he was talking about ignored the fact that Dean had seen these around the house and never said anything. 

“You are sure? What if it is an angel?” Rowena asked. She was curious as to why John was so sure it was a sure demon had wings too, but she never thought they would have feathery ones. 

“It's not. Dean is hearing people's thoughts. Jade is summoning hellfire at will. It is not an angel,” John said, looking in her square in the eye. 

“That symbol Jade kept drawing in class. It is the sigil for an angel, Castiel. He is young created to watch over and protect the chosen two who will rule,” Balthazar said. 

“Rule over what?” Bobby asked. 

“I don't know, Castiel was created specifically for the chosen he is also meant to mate or bond with one,” Balthazar replied. He had done a lot of research after Jade showed him the symbol. 

“I will not have an angel or a demon whatever it is bond with one of my children,” John yelled, “I'm sorry.”

Bobby told him they understood what was going on they didn't want anything to happen to the twins either, once everything was in place, they were going to summon Cas and then banish him back to hell because John knew it was a demon. 

Once they had everything in place, they started the summoning spell John placed the feather in the bowl with the other ingredients, Rowena began to chant the others joined in. The lights blew out. The wind picked up outside. They continued until a boy with large black wings stood before them. 

“Who are you?” John demanded. 

“I'm Castiel, guardian angel to the chosen,” he replied. 

“What are they chosen for?” Bobby asked. 

“I don't know, they never told me. I was to protect the chosen from harm,” Cas said, looking around.

John started the banishing spell. He was sending him to hell. 

Cas looked around as the fire spread around him he knew where John was sending him, Cas tried to explain he wasn't a demon; he was an angel. 

“Yeah, right,” John said as the groud closed up around Cas. 

“Are you sure that was a good idea?” Bobby asked as he helps Rowena and Balthazar clean up.

“I don't know, but I will find out,” John said as Jade and Dean busted in the room.

Dean looked frantic, surveying the room.

They had all gone to the movies, and when Cas disappeared, they knew something was wrong. 

“What did you do?’ Jade asked, spotting a few of Cas’ feathers on the ground.

“We got rid of it,” John said. 

Dean looked at everyone and shook his head he ran up to his room, not waiting for his sister slamming the door. 

“Nice, real nice. You got rid of our guardian angel, you're such an asshole,” Jade said, stomping up the stairs going to check on Dean. 

“Jade wait,” Bobby called to her. 

She stopped and turned around.

“No, you all think you know, he was an angel dad, our angel. I wish you would trust us,” Jade said, continuing up the stairs. 

Jade opened the door carefully. She knew Dean could hear her thoughts. She calmed her mind so he wouldn't be more upset. 

“It's going to be ok, I'll get him back,” she said kneeling looking up at Dean as he sat staring on his bed. 

“I… we um, Cas and I,” Dean kept starting, but he never finished what he was saying, but Jade understood. 

“You were more?” she asked. She knew the answer the way they would cuddle on the couch, and Cas would stroke his hair, sublet things that someone does for their significant other. 

Dean nodded and laid back on his bed. Jade joined him. She was going to find a way to get Cas back. She didn't care how. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ John was sure he was doing the right thing, he had called Bobby and everyone to help in with the ritual the gathered in the living room while the kids went to the movie.  _

_ “John, have you seen it?” Bobby asked.  _

_ “I caught a glips out of the corner of my eye the other day, and I keep finding these all over the house,” John said, holding up a feather.  _

_ “Feathers?” Rowena asked she took it from John, twirling it in her fingers.  _

_ “The kids, do they see them?” Balthazar asked. _

_ John nodded and said he had seen both of them sweeping nothing, and then one day, he started seeing feathers and the kids picking them up.  _

_ “John, I never heard of a demon having feathery wings,” Bobby said, taking it from Rowena to inspect.  _

_ “I don't care. I want it gone whatever it is,” John said, pouting the ingredients into the bowl. _

_ ************************************** _

Dean walked with his shoulder slumped head down, he didn't laugh or joke. He was hardly even eating, Jade didn't know what to do for him beside listening to him when he did wanna talk, and that wasn't very often. 

Thie twins didn't talk to John they would leave the room when he came in, they wouldn't come down for dinner. 

“You have to eat,” John yelled through the door. 

“What do you care you are never home anyway,” Jade snapped. 

“I don't know what has gotten into the both of you, but you will respect me as your father,” John said, pointing at her. 

She turned and looked at her brother he shrugged he got off the bed and headed down to the dining room table. John that they were better as they all headed down to dinner. 

John had their favorite delivered burgers, fries, and milkshakes. Jade looked at her dad and raised an eyebrow asking what the occasion was. 

“I wanted to do something nice for you guys, even though your teachers say you grade have slipped back down,” he said. 

“Maybe they shouldn't have helped you banish Cas,” Jade said, sitting on the chair looking at her dad. 

John sighed and sat in his chair, grabbing a burger, handing them out to his kids. Jade took a bite and nodded, she pointed to Dean's he took a small bit it tasted good, but nothing felt the same now that Cas was gone. As cheesy as it sounded, the world wasn't as bright without Cas. 

“Dean, please eat,” John said. 

Dean took another bite of the burger and a few fries. Jade was close to finding a solution to getting Cas back, seeing Dean like this was making her work even harder. No one knew what she was doing. They wouldn't understand. 

When they finished eating, Dean went up to the bed. Jade stayed down to help her dad clean up. 

“Dad, why didn't you listen to us?” she asked. 

“I… it's is my job to keep you and your brother safe,” John said. 

“It was Cas’ job too, he helped us more than you know,” Jade said, sticking the rest of her milkshake and Dean's int he freezer. 

John sighed he had explained over and over that he was sure Cas was not an angel that it was all a lie, but the kids wouldn't listen to him so he let it go hoping they would move on bu the hadn't and now Dean was moping around the house even more as the weeks passed. 

Jade hated seen Dean so upset he had broken up with people before, but this was different. Cas torn away from him sent who knows where. 

“Dean, you and Cas did you?” she asked. 

Dean smiled at the memory.

*************************************

_ “Dean, if we do this, we are bound together. We can't break it,” Cas warned.  _

_ “I know you keep saying it,” Dean said, stepping closer to his angel. They had been getting closer, making out when no one was around, Dean wanted to take the next step with Cas.  _

_ “I want you to be sure. You can't be with anyone else. It bounds us for life,” Cas said.  _

_ “I don't wanna be with anyone else.” _

_ Dean kissed him soft at first. It was testing to kiss to make sure Cas was ok with what was about to happen. Cas growled a bit the back of his throat. It turned Dean on even more when Cas was possessive.  _

_ Dean made sure to tell Jade to go out for a few hours; he wanted to spend some alone time with Cas. She didn't ask she made plans with Charlie to go to the mall.  _

_ They slowly undressed each other Cas had on his robe that Dean always tried to get him to take off and wear something else, but Cas said he likes it. Dean smiled at Cas as the robe pooled at their feet along with Dean's pants and boxers.  _

_ Cas moved Dean to the bed, pushing him, so he was on his back. Dean looked at Cas and smiled there was no one he wanted more than the angel in front of him, leaning forward he kissed Cas pulling him on top of him Cas kissed down his neck enjoying the little moans and whispers of his name.  _

_ Dean let out a chocked out moan when Cas kissed down his body, taking Dean's cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down like a pro. Dean threaded his fingers through Cas’ hair hanging on as the angel gave him the most fantastic blow job of his life.  _

_ “Oh shit Cas,” Dean cried out, “ I'm close.” _

_ Cas keeps going pressing a finger to Dean hole using his grace to help prep Dean that's all it took for Dean to cum down Cas throat he swallowed it down. Flipping Dean onto his stomach, there was something unbelievably hot about Cas handling him like that, that made Dean's cock spring to life again.  _

_ “You ready, Dean?” Cas asked, lining himself up.  _

_ Dean whimpered in response. Turned on by what Cas was dong, he couldn't wait to feel the angel deep inside him.  _

_ Cas growled as he slid into Dean, letting instinct take over. Once seated, Cas waited before pulling out and pushing back in, setting a slow rhythm, making Dean moan with pleasure. Cas was enjoying the sounds Dean was making as he picked up the pace.  _

_ “Mm, you feel good around my cock,” Cas growled, leaning down whispering in Dean's ear.  _

_ “Harder,” Dean said. He wanted to see what the angel could do. _

_ Cas nipped at Dean's shoulder before leaning back up, pulling Dean's hips, keeping him in place do Dean could feel every inch of him.  _

_ Dean let out an ah before begging Cas to move, he had an idea that Cas would enjoy hearing him beg Cas liked being in control, and Dean didn't mind letting him have it.  _

_ Cas slid out before slamming back in shove Dean forward almost hitting his head on the wall, _

__

_ Cas keep up the pace until Dean could form words anymore; the only thing he could say was Cas name over and over, and that gave way to small grunts until he came for a second time clenching down on Cas. Making his hips stutter before holding Dean close, releasing deep inside him, marking Dean as his forever.  _

**********************

“Shit, that explains what is going on with you,” Jade said, pacing the room. 

They couldn't be apart now that they had bonded. Dean was getting sick. He was away from his mate. It was bull shit what John and the others did. 

“Jay, don't do anything stupid ok,” Dean said, laying back on his bed. 

“It will be ok. I'll get Cas back for you,” Jade said, leaving the room. 

John was sitting in the living room when Jade came down the stairs. He looked up at her, wondering what she was up so slamming the cabinets in the kitchen. 

She found the graveyard dirt the keep in a jar, now all she needed was the bones of a black cat, opening and closing the cabinets Jade knew they had some John had killed her cat for the bones, another thing she never really got over. 

“Jade, what are you doing?” John asked. 

“Don't worry about it,” she said, finding the jar with the bones taking on out. 

Not looking at her father, she pushed past him he grabbed her by the arm. 

“What is going on?” John asked. 

“I am fixing your mess,” Jade snapped.

John let go asking what she was going to do as she ran out the door. 


	6. Chapter 6

The flames licked at Cas skin and wings; it wasn't as hot as he expects it to be; it was more humid than anything. He looked around he was in hell Cas knew that much, but there was no one around no human souls, no demons it was creepy quiet Cas moved down the road he was standing on there was a building he could see heading in that direction maybe he could find out what was going on. 

Cas looked around as he walked down the road this must be the part of hell they don't tell you about the part without souls, without Demons the part of hell you go crazy from loneliness. 

He wanted to call out, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not looking around Cas heard something screech off in the distance, he started to walk faster finally reaching the doors he pushed them open. 

A young girl was standing there looking at him. She was petite, brown hair and brown eyes that flicked black when she told him before going back to normal. 

“It's about time. He is waiting for you,” she said. 

“Who are you? Who is waiting for me? Cas asked. 

“I'm Ruby, I show you around,” she said, turning heading down the hall. 

Cas followed introducing himself, she said she knew who he was turning down another hall Cas asked who they were going to see Ruby told him to be patient he would find out soon enough. 

Ruby pushed open large wooden doors Cas followed her in looking around it was like a throne room, there were portraits on the walls like the ones in heaven depicting the fall of lucifer. 

“Castiel, my boy,” a slightly familiar voice called out to him. 

“Who are you?” Cas asked, tilted his head the way he does when he is confused. 

“I am your father, Lucifer,” the man replied with a bright smile. 

**************************************8

Jade found the crossroad in town. It wasn't too far. She made sure she was dead center before burying the box with her picture, graveyard dirt, and the black cat bone. She waited for a while. She almost gave up. 

“Cole?” Jade asked. 

“Not right now,” he replied, eyes flicking red. 

“Demon, I wanna make a deal,” Jade said, getting straight to the point. 

“Let me guess you for the Angel?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she said, standing her ground. 

The demon occupying Cole's body circled her before it answered, telling her that Cole still was in love with her, and he was tricked into cheating. The girl was shifter taking on Jade's shape. Jade rolled her eyes. She didn't care; she came to do business. 

“I have a spell, but you don't get ten years, you get ten minutes after you cast it,” the demon said. 

“Fine,” Jade said, grabbing the Demon leaning in for a kiss she knew how the pact worked. 

He backed away, “not so fast, little Winchester, does your brother know what you are up to?” he asked. 

“No, I wanna keep it that way Dean will be fine as long as he has Cas, now do I get the spell or not?” Jade asked. She didn't have time for this, and she was getting impatient. 

“Fine,” the Demon said hand her a piece of paper and walking away, 

“Aren't you going to kiss me?” she asked. 

“Think of this one as a freebie,” it replied, exiting Cole's body. He dropped to the ground. 

Jade thought about helping him but decided to leave him. He was an asshole. 

She looked over the spell. It was simple. They had everything she needed at the house; all she had to do was wait for the full moon. 

John was pacing the porch when Jade walked up. He glared at her. 

“Where were you? What did you do?” John yelled. Looking around, he grabbed her and dragged her into the house. 

“Why do you have another drink, and don't worry about me,” she said, trying to pull away. 

“You listen to me,” he said, getting in her face. 

It was like a sunset but darker as the flames took over her body, the hottest part an orange beige, to light shades of purple until she was engulfed in black and purple flames. 

John let go the flames came to life, pushing him away. It wasn't as hot as Cole said it was. Maybe it depended on Jade. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,” she said quickly. 

“It's ok, go upstairs,” John said, backing away from her. 

Jade ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

**************************

“What are you talking about? You are not my father,” Cas said, stepping closer to Lucifer.

“Let's just say I found the big guy's grace stash and stole sum before I got booted,” Lucifer said, smiling.

Cas shook his head he was made in heaven God was his father there was no way the angel who fell the one they all were warned about could have created him.

“Why?” Cas asked. 

“To protect the twins, which you have done nicely, they are perfect. Dean will rule over the earth with you by his side, and sweet Jade, who would do anything to see her brother happy, will rule down here with me,” Lucifer said. He was pretty proud of himself manipulating the event in the twin's life the get them where they needed to be. It was perfect. 

“Sir?” Ruby asked. 

“Yes,” Lucifer replied. 

“It's Jade; she made the deal.”

Lucifer smiled wide excited that Jade would be joining him soon, sure she was young, but she would grow to love him. 

“What deal?’ Cas asked, worried about Jade. He was supposed to protect her too.

“Don't worry. You will be with your mate soon.

*******************************

Dean looked at his sister it was close to the full moon she was counting the days he could hear that much she was like a broken radio he could only get bits and pieces nothing clear to know what she was up to. 

“Jay, what did you do?” Dean asked. 

“Don't worry, everything will be ok,” she said, heading up to their room. 

Dean followed her not accepting that as an answer he wanted to know what she was up to and if she wasn't going to tell him, he was to find out a different way he couldn't hear all of her thoughts but tonight he would see if touching her would make a difference. 

“Please tell me why you are counting the days till the full moon and don't say it's your time of the month either cuz I know it's not,” Dean said. 

“That's weird that you know that, and don't worry about it,” she said, sitting on her bed. 

“You tell me everything, why won't you tell me this?” Dean asked. 

“Because you will try and stop me, and I don't want you to,” Jade said, not looking at him. 

“What is going on?” Dean asked. Now he was more worried about what Jade was up to. 

Jade sighed and stood up, pacing the room, trying to find a way to tell him without him freaking out. 

“I found a spell to get Cas back, and it needs to be done on the full moon. That's all,” Jade said, not looking at him. 

“What is the catch?” Dean asked he knew a spell-like that is going to come at a price. 

“It will be fine, do worry,” Jade replied, ignoring Dean's questions. 

“Fine,” Dean said, leaving the room. 

Jade sighed and sat back on her bed she wanted to tell him her whole thing that she sold her soul to Cas back for him, but she knew he would talk her out if he was the only person who could. 

Dean stomped down the stairs and sat on the couch. John was watching the football game and asked what was going on. Dean told John that Jade was up to something, and she wouldn't tell him what. 

“Yeah I noticed she wouldn't tell me either, I have noticed a few ingredients for a spell have gone missing,” John said. 

“What?” Dean asked, looking at his dad. 

“I'm pretty sure she went to a crossroads the other night, I couldn't get a good look, she's got protection around her,” John said.

“Goddammit,” Dean said, looking at his dad, “i think she made a deal, to get Cas back.”

“Why would she do that? I banished him for a reason,” John said. 

“You wouldn't understand,” Dean said, shaking his head there was no way he was going to let her got through with it. 

Dean headed back up to their room. Jade was on her bed, headphones on reading a book. He didn't wanna startle her, but he needed to know to place a hand on her shoulder. 

“Stupid demon better not have given me a shit spell I swear,” 

Dean pulled the headphones off her head, “what the fuck did you do?” Dean yelled. 

“Stay out of my head,” she shouts back, grabbing her headphones out of Dean's hand.

“What did you do?” Dean asked again this time, not letting go as the vision of her death filled his head again. 

Jade glared at him, mumbling something about she would sleep in the car. 

“Jay, you cnat sleep in the car; I'm sorry,” Dean said, chasing her down the stairs.

She grabbed the keys off the wall and headed out the door, both John and Dean yelling for her to come back, Jade ignored them getting into the car creating a wall of fire stopping them both in their tracks. 

“What was that?” John asked. Looking at Dean as they walked back into the house. 

“I crossed a line I said I never would with her,” Dean sighed, sinking into the couch. 

“You read her thoughts?” John asked, “I can hear you talking sometimes.”

Dean nodded, trying to think of where his sister would go for some space, he knew where she was it was their spot John told him to take his truck and go find his sister. 

Dean drove to the beach. He found his sister in the spot they always go to clear their minds. He walked up to her, looking out into the water. 

“Why are you here?” she asked, not turning around. They could always tell when the other is about. 

“I'm sorry, I crossed a line,” Dean said. He felt horrible betraying his sister's trust. 

“It's fine. I know why you did it, but please trust me,” Jade said, turning looking at Dean. 

The fire danced in her eyes, making them look an eerie shade of green. Dean sat down by the fire. It was hotter than normal he backed up. 

“Jay, how often do you summon the hellfire?” Dean asked. 

“I don't. It just comes to me,” Jade replied, playing with the fire in her hand. 

Dean nodded. He knew she had as much control as he did when it came to their powers. John never took the time to teach them their full potential. They sat in quiet, not talking. That's not what they needed right now. 

“Coming home?” Dean asked he was getting tired and cold. 

“Yeah, let's go,” she said, pulling out the keys to the impala tossing them to Dean, “I'll take dad's truck.”

John was on the porch waiting for them to come home, he was trying harder to be there for them not leaving them on their own as often to fend for themselves they needed him if he had been home this whole thing with Cas wouldn't have happened at least that's what John thought. 


	7. Chapter 7

The full moon had finally come, Jade, was on edge all day she needed to make sure it was right she knew it would break his heart to lose her but at least Cas would be back to mend it. 

“What's up with you?” Charlie asked at lunch, pushing Jade's shoulder. 

“Nothing, I love you, you know that, right?” Jade asked. 

“Why are you say it? And yes, I know you do, and I love you too,” Charlie replied. 

Jade smiled a sad smile at her best friend, “Hey, don't let Dean do anything stupid, alright?” Jade said, touching Benny on the shoulder.

He looked at her, he had always had feelings for her, and she knew, but nothing ever came of it. She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked away before anyone could say anything. 

Benny followed her, yelling her name. She ignored him, she took her bike to school, opting to let Dean sleep in a bit that something she never did, great someone stole her lock. 

“Jade, stop,” Benny said once he reached her, “what is going on?” 

“Nothing,” Jade said, climbing onto her bike. 

Benny shook his head, knowing she wasn't going to tell him anything, she rode off heart racing as she headed home. 

Once she got home, Jade got out all of the ingredients she needed hiding them in the back yard for later starting to make dinner for her Dad and Dean slipping a sleeping potion that would kick in until she needed it to, to their drinks. 

John came home first, surprised to see her in the kitchen, thinking she would still be with Dean. 

“Hey, what's going on?” John asked, grabbing a beer from the fridge. 

Jade took it before he could open it and handed him a glass of iced tea. 

John did say anything took it and went to the living room, Jade followed. Dean came in a few minutes later. Jade told them dinner would be ready soon and headed back into the kitchen, 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, pouring a glass of iced tea. 

“Making food, is that ok?” Jade asked. 

Dean took a sip of the ice tea, grabbed the plates and silver wear, setting the table as Jade took the food out of the oven. 

“Smells great,” John said, taking a seat at the table, waiting for the kids to sit down. 

Jade smiled and joined them at the table. 

“So, you wanna tell us what's going on?” John asked, taking a bite of food. 

“Can't I do something nice for my family?” Jade asked, annoyed they keep questioning what she was doing. 

Dean and John looked at each other and then her they knew she was lying, but she continued eating even though every bite made her stomach turn she knew she was going to die tonight. 

Dean did the dishes. Jade headed up to their room laying back on the bed, pretending to start her homework but was finishing up a letter to Dean and John explaining everything. 

The time came for them to go to bed Dean didn't say too much too her, knowing she wasn't going to say much to him. She looked at her watch it was almost time for the moon to reach its peak and Dean was still awake, Jade spoke the words to make the potion work knocking Dean out, she checked to make sure John was asleep too he was in his chair. 

She rushed outback, grateful she didn't need matches to light the candles drawing Cas symbol and the other one she didn't know what it was for and started chanting surprised at how easy it was for her. The wind picked up and blew out the candles. 

Dena woke with a start he knew something was wrong Jade wasn't in her bed he ran down the stairs John a knocked out in his chair Dean could see the candlelight dancing on the glass of the back door. 

“Jay!” Dean yelled, running into the back yard, “what did you do?” looking around at the circle of candle that she relit. 

“I had to,” she said, tears filling her eyes, “I brought him back for you.”

Dean looked around and shook his head. He knew this kind of magic came at a steep price. 

“At what cost?” Dean asked softly, looking at his sister, his best friend, “what fucking cost Jay?” 

Jade looked down as a tear slipped down her cheek, “me,” she replied loud enough for him to hear. 

Dean didn't know what to say why would she do that he was getting better the past few weeks were hard, but he was getting through it learning to live without Cas, he grabbed the paper reading it over, trying to see if he could reverse the spell and bring Jade back. 

“I don't have much time,” she said, feeling the cold grip of death starting to creep over her. 

Jade walked closer to him, taking his hand tears free-falling down both their faces, “you keep me alive here,” she said, pointing to his heart. 

“No, No,” Dean said, catching her as she stumbled a bit. 

“I love you,” she said, taking her final breath going limp in his arms. 

Dean looked down, shaking her saying her name over and over before finally screaming and howling for her to come back that she didn't need to do it.

“Please come back,” he whispered, pulling Jade's limp body closer to him. 

John startled awake he ran outback looking for Dean he had never heard that kind of pain come from his son. He looked around confused before focusing on what Dean was doing — sitting rocking back and forth. 

“Dean?” John asked gently. 

Dean turned, and John could finally see who he was holding John collapsed next to Dean. 

“Bring her back. I have never asked you, but please,” the desperation in Dean's voice broke John. He knew how close his kids were. 

“What spell? How did this happen?” John asked, looking around, trying to get his barrings before he started to bring her back. 

Dean looked at him and shook his head, saying he had no idea he blamed John. If he had trusted them and left Cas alone, she wouldn't have had to do what she did. 

“She brought me back,” Cas said from behind them, tears pricked at his eyes as he stared at his lover and his beloved sister cold in his arms. 

“You,” John said. 

“Stop bring her back,” Dean said a bit more force in his voice, looking at John.

Cas picked up the spell and started talking in Enochian Dean was pretty sure he was swearing. “You can't bring her back,” Cas said. 

“Bull shit, there's always a way,” John said, snatching the paper out of Cas hand. 

“It's a contract, she made a demon deal, her soul for me,” Cas said, looking at Dean. 

Dean looked down at Jade. She wanted Dean to be happy, but how was he going to be satisfied without his best friend. 

“I don't care. I'm bringing Jade back,” John yelled in Cas face. 

“You can't, John. She is in damnation, she's in hell,” Cas replied, staring into John's eyes. 

Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, making him look down. 

“What the fuck do you mean she's in hell? Why would she go to hell?” Dean asked, desperate for answers. His sister was good and kind; she didn't deserve to go to hell.

Cas sighed, kneeling next to his love taking his hand in his face telling him that she had traded spots with him. 

“She traded spots, then they can have me,” John said. 

Dean shook his head. The ritual was the reason why she was so shady. Then it hit Dean. 

“I saw this. I didn't think I saw…” Dean said, pulling his sister closer.

Cas understood what he was trying to say he saw Jade's death, and they didn't think it would be so soon. 

“Why?” Dean asked, looking at his sister. 

“She wanted you to be happy,” Cas replied, pulling Dean closes as he started to sob again. 

John called the emergency services, telling them that she must have cast a spell wrong and it backfired, they nodded. 

Dean refused to let her go, screaming when John and Cas pulled him away from her. He punched John telling him it was all his fault after the medical examiner and the police left. 

“If you had listened to Jade when she told you what Cas was,” Dean spat at his father the anger from all the years of John’s abuse and neglect bubbled to the surface. 

“I was trying to protect you,” John yelled.

Cas stood there ready to pull Dean away if he needed to. 

“Her death is on you,” Dean said, storming up the stairs. 

Cas followed shutting the door behind him, he hated this feeling of helplessness there was nothing he could do to make the pain of losing his sister go away, he couldn't bring her back. 

Dean looked around, spotting the letter on their shared desk. 

_ Dean, _

_ I know you are angry, and you have every right to be, but I can't stand the fact that Dad took Cas from you. I promised you I would find a way to get him back for you. Unfourantily to get him back for you, I have to give myself up a swap if you will. Please let Cas and out friends be there for you, tell them I love them, and if there were any other way, I would have done it, but there wasn't this had to be. You know you are the smartest in the room act like it. Graduate, go to college for both of us. Live like I never left, Love Cas, adopt babies and animals, be kind and know that you were the best brother in the who world we will meet again, we both know I'll be running hell in no time. I am sorry I didn't tell you it will be the one thing in life I'll regret. Tell Cole. I forgive him. I know what happened. I needed to stop this before I start crying, please remember I LOVE YOU! _

_ Love you always _

_ Jade _

  
  


Dean wiped his face and reread the letter through blurry eyes he couldn't how was he going to face the world without his best friend by his side, his twin. 

“Dean?” Cas whispered. 

Dean looked up, forgetting that Cas was there; he was so much in his head. Dean held his arms out, wanting a hug but not wanting a hug. He tried to blame Cas, but it wasn't his fault. He was sure if he knew Cas would have tried to stop Jade from Casting the spell. 

Cas grabbed Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. 

They laid on the bed. Dean cried himself to sleep exhausted. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jade blinked a few times before looking around. She was sure she was going to be hooked up to some sort of torture device or at the very least some hot pokers, but Jade was in a bed and very comfy bed with black and red sheets and blankets much like what she had at home. 

Jade closed her eyes again, just making sure it wasn't a dream.

“You are very much awake, my dear.” 

“Ms. Macleod?” Jade asked, sitting up slowly, looking over at the woman who was standing in the doorway. 

“Yes, I am here to welcome you. Sweet, perfect Jade,” Rowena said, making her way over to the bed, taking a seat next to Jade. 

Jade shook her head. There was no way this was happening. A welcoming to hell, this was insane.

“Is Cas?” Jade asked. 

“Back on earth with your brother,” Rowena replied, smiling at her, “follow me, His Highness is waiting to meet you.”

“Highness?” Jade asked, getting out of bed, following Rowena out of the room. 

Jade looked around the place. It was nice. Warm and welcoming, a little colder than she thought hell would be, but no one ever left so who would give an accurate description. The hall was filled with religious paintings of Adam and Eve in the garden with some other woman Jade thought might be Lilith. 

“Holy shit, you mean Lucifer,” Jade said, “why would he wanna meet me?”

“You are special to him,” Rowena said, turning down a hall at the end large wooden doors were closed, she pushed them open. 

******************************************

“I can’t do this,” Dean said, looking at Cas tears filling his eyes. 

“You can, I'll be there with you,” Cas said, pulling Dean close. 

Dean took a deep breath. John knocked on the door tell Dean it was time to go.

They didn't talk much since the night Jade traded spots with Cas. A nod here and there Dean dove into his school work ignoring everyone except Cas as much as Dean wanted to let everyone in like Jade had asked he just couldn't do it. Everyone was awkward. They had an assembly at the school like Jade was the poster child for when spells go wrong. Dean left in the middle of it. Cole chased him down. Dean told him what Jade said in her letter. Cole shook his head, telling Dean that he did love Jade and would never cheat; it wasn't who he was. He never wanted to hurt her. 

Today was the funeral Bobby, and their teachers were already there, Dean shook his head when he spotted Lisa and Michael. Lisa had been crying like she and Jade were best friends. Dean went off on her yelling that she did even like Jade there was no reason for her to be crying,

“You got what you are going to say?” Cas asked as they walked up to hand in hand. 

Dean nodded his shoulder dropped he was curled into himself trying to will away the pain and emptiness he felt now that Jade was gone, he missed her waking him up by jumping on his bed, or when she didn't wanna get up, he would jump on her. He had what he was going to say a story from when they were just little that spoke volumes on the type of person Jade was.

John and Dean took their seats, Bobby placed a hand on Dean's shoulder he rolled it off he didn't want their pity he wanted to be left alone to deal with his grief in his way everyone expected him to move on as nothing had happened. Cas kept him grounded and from yelling at everyone. 

The High priest started the service, talking about what a wonderful person Jade was and how she lights up the room with her light. Dean stopped listening; this was all bull shit. Dean was trying to block out all the sound he was having trouble. Cas grabbed his hand, helping him get through this. 

“Now, Dean has a few words about his sister.” 

Dean took a deep breath pulling out his paper with he notes on it. He looked around; everyone was watching him. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke, trying to keep the tears away, be strong and brave to talk about his sister.

“Jay was my best friend, she um, she was kind and loyal. Stubborn and hot-headed, it always made sense of why she was all fire. When we were little, our mom died in a house fire, and Jade was always scared that she had caused it, but I had to remind Jade that she was too little to cause a fire like that. I'll never forget the look on her face when she said to me, what if I am different. I love my sister and I.” he couldn't take all the voices in his head. It was too loud. Dean looked at everyone. 

“She hates most of you, the fakeness the bull shit. Lisa, I don't even know why you came you hated Jade jealous because she didn't need to try she didn't need approval from everyone, fuck all of you.”

Dean stormed off John called after him. He didn't stop. Cas followed, knowing to keep his distance until Dean was ready for him. Dean was sobbing when he finally stopped walking. He slumped down against the tree. 

“I can't…” Dean said, looking at Cas. 

“It will be ok. It's hard right now it will get easier to live with the pain,” Cas said, he had looked up some ways to help someone who was grieving, and all the websites said one day at a time, and it's getting easier to live without that person. 

“No, it won't,” Dean said, wiping his eyes. 

**************************

“What the fuck do you mean I'm special to him?” Jade asked as they reached the doors. 

“You'll see,” Rowena said, that was the only explanation she gave. 

Jade followed her in, terrified at the fact that she was unique to the devil, whatever the hell that meant. 

A man was sitting on a throne, smiling at them. 

“Well done,” he said, looking at Rowena. 

“Who are you?” Jade asked, confused about why the man sitting on the throne looked normal. 

The man smiled wide and looked at Jade, “I am Lucifer,” he said. 

Jade laughed, “bullshit,” she said, “wheres the horns and hoves? The leathery black wings. You look like a teacher.”

The smile fell from Lucifer's face. He didn't expect her to be so mouthy, he stood up and walked to Jade, who stood her ground, she was stupid stubborn, but she wanted him to prove Lucifer was who he said he was. 

He sighed, looking at her as she stared back at him, she wasn't submissive. Getting Jade to submit to him was going to harder than he thought. 

“So you're the Dark Lord,” Jade said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. 

“You should respect me. I gave you your power. I can't take it away,” Lucifer said through his teeth, trying to intimidate her.

“Go ahead, what do I need it for now,” Jade challenged. She had a point she was already in hell. 

Lucifer shook his head. She was not going as planned; he needed to rethink his approach. 

Jade watched him. She was good at reading people waiting for the signs of violence or anything else. He looked her up and down. 

“I want you to rule with me,” Lucifer said. 

“Why me?” Jade asked, looking around it was borning in there all grey all stone and a few lamps on the walls. 

“You are perfect. I made you. You can withstand hell. Not all souls can. I helped push you in the direction you needed to go to be here to rule all of Damnation, by my side as my queen, and your brother will rule the earth with Castiel by his side,” he replied, taking her hand. 

“So I'm you, Persephone? Dean rule earth what for? Have you been up there?” Jade asked. 

“If you wanna put it like that, and he will make it a better place for everyone to live in peace,” Lucifer said. 

Jade looked at Rowena, who smiled softly at her and nodded as she agreed with what was going on, but something didn't sit right with Jade, and she needed to know, and the only way she was going to find out was to ask.

“Did you kill my mom?” Jade asked. 

The question caught Lucifer off guard, Rowena excused herself. He took a deep breath and told her not to worry about it that they would discuss it another time after she got to know her kingdom. 

“I'm immortal now, answer me,” Jade said she could feel the heat fill up the room.

“It was all part of the plan,” he said like it was no big deal. 

Jade clenched her jaw anger fill her he killed her mom put her and Dean through all the bull shit with John so she could be his queen. 

“You son of a bitch,” Jade yelled. The fire erupted around Luficer bright blue and white. 

“That's not possible,” Lucifer said, looking around, “Holy fire, that's not…” he looked at Jade. 

“You gave me fire, and that's all fire,” she said, letting the fire consume him. 

Jade watched as his grace circled her. She breathed it in and smiled. 


	9. Chapter 9

Lucifer planned to have Dean rule the earth with Cas at his side until Lucifer and Jade could join. He planned to wipe out all those who didn't bow to them as their new gods. Jade, with her firepower and Dean with his mind-reading and precognition, would be perfect for taking over the earth, well that backfired in his face. 

Jade was pretty sure that his grace was going to rip her in half destroy her something, but nothing happened, she did see his whole plan it was stupid plan and would have never worked, Jade would never have bowed to him, and the last thing she would have done was help him wipe out half the planet.

“God is real, who knew,” Jade scoffed, looking around, trying to figure out what to do next. 

She called for Rowena. She was part of this. She would know what to do. 

“Oh, did you? How?” she asked. 

“Holy fire. So uh, how much of this were you apart of?” Jade asked. 

Rowena told her that she was supposed to watch them make sure everything was still going to plan, Jade raised at her. 

“How did Dad know Cas was there?” Jade asked. 

“He started to see his feathers. The longer Cas stayed, the more visible he became your Dad would catch glimpses out of the corner of his eye,” Rowena replied. 

“So I'm confused Dad knows the difference why was he so consumed… you did it to him, didn't you? Who else?” Jade demanded she was going to set everything right; they were all pawns. 

Rowena backed away. She didn't know what to say if she admitted her role would Jade kill her or forgiver her. 

“I, I can't say it's a spell, but yes I may have done some persuasion at the bar,” Rowena said holding her head up high if she was going to die it was with a clear conscience, 

“Dads a lonely guy, you are pretty I could see it,” Jade said, looking at her. 

“You aren't mad?” Rowena asked. 

“No, I'm pissed. I like you, and who else am I going to get to help me rule down here, where are all the souls?” Jade asked. 

“I'll get Ruby she can show you,” Rowena said, backing out of the throne room. 

********************************************

Two weeks since Jade's funeral, Dean dove headfirst into graduating and getting away from John. John had drunk himself stupid worse than before going through the family photo album and crying. 

Dean ignored him. There was no point in even trying to rely on him for anything. As summer rolled around, Dean got a job at Bobby's garage that he ran on the weekends and days off during the school year. 

Dean was saving up more and more money to get his place after graduation, Benny would come over and try and talk to Dean, but he couldn't it hurt too much. 

“I miss her too, I'm not saying I know what you are going through, but I lost a friend,” Charlie said stopping Dean as he cleaned out his locker on the last day of school. 

“I know she loved you like a sister. I can't think about it without it hurting,” Dean said, not looking at her. 

“I'm here if you need me to just ya know veg out and watch a movie or whatever,” Charlie said, her voice was thick on the verge of tears. 

Dean nodded, removing Jades doddles from the door so he could put them in there again next year. His junior year, he would be doing alone, Dean sighed as he closed the locker he wanted to be mad at Jade for leaving his with John, but she brought Cas back he knew it was selfish, but he wanted both of them in his life. It was going to be a long year, Dean thought to himself. 

************************************

Dean graduated on time with his friends it took a while for him to get back into the groove of things the pain of Jade being gone never left be it did get easier once Dean moved out of the house. 

John didn’t even notice; he blamed himself for Jades sacrifice he couldn’t even summon her spirit to say goodbye there was no closure for John until one night on the way home from the bar he crashed his truck into a tree and died. 

******************

“Ma’am?” The demon asked. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, call me Jade? What is it?” She asked. 

“It’s your father. He is here, and we thought you might wanna know,” he said. 

“Thank you… what is your name?” Jade asked. 

“It’s Marcus ma’am, Jade. Sorry,” he replied. 

Jade smiled, got off her throne, and headed to the place where new souls were separated for their appropriate torture, depending on what they did in life to get them sent to hell. 

Jade has been planning John's torture. It was going to be painful, not physically; he could handle that pain but emotionally, which is something he couldn’t deal with. 

“John Winchester,” the demon at the window called. 

Jade has reworked all of hell to work more like the DMV long wait times for the impatient shorter for those who don’t mind waiting; she believed the punishment should fit the crime, and there was a special place for all the child molesters, rapists, and murderers. 

“I’m John,” he said, stepping forward. 

“Our Queen would like to see you,” the demon replied, opening the door to the back. 

John followed, not knowing why the queen of hell would want to see him, but he was ready. 

“Daddy,” Jade yelled, spotting him; as much as she hated him, it was nice to see a familiar face. 

John's heart stopped. He didn’t think he would ever see Jade again. 

“Jade?” He asked not believing it, this was hell, and for all, he knew this was his torture. 

“The torture hasn’t started yet,” Jade replies, hugging him. 

“I don’t understand why they said I was meeting the Queen,” John said, looking Jade over. She hadn’t aged a day, and it had been two years since she died. 

“That’s me silly, and I have something special for you,” she said in a sing-song voice. 

John looked at her as her eyes went from green to fiery blue, he backed up he had never seen her look like that and it was terrifying. 

“Come on, let's say good night to Sammy,” Mary said, leading her to the oldest to the nursery. 

“Good night Sam,” Dean said, climbing up the little step stool Mary had placed by the crib so her twins could see their little brother. 

“Good night Sammy,” Jade said, kissing him, “I love you.” 

“No, no, I can’t, Jade, please,” John cried as the events of the night played out again in front of him over and over again. 

Jade smiled as she watched her father’s torture. It was hard to see the illusion of her mother and baby brother, but John deserved it, seeing his wife die over and over again. 

“I’m going to see my brother,” Jade told Ruby as they walked back to the throne room. 

“Do you think that is wise? He seems to be doing well,” Ruby replied. 

“We will find out, but I miss him, I think I’m torturing myself not seeing him, ya know?” Jade answered, heading to one of the gates that lead topside. 

“Be careful; there is no one to replace you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jade took a deep breath as she walked through the gates heading to earth, it had only been two years since she died, but in hell, it was twenty, and she missed her brother. 

The sun was bright and warm in her skin she smiled at the feeling, closing her eyes she sensed where Dean was Jade had been practicing her teleporting hoping she was interrupting anything if she just popped in for a bit. 

****************

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped out, gripping Cas’ hair tight in his hand. 

“Mmm,” Cas replied, sending the vibrations up through Dean's cock. Cas popped off with a wet sound, “be a good boy and no cumming I wanna see how long you can last.”

“Fuck Cas, you keep doing what you are…” he was cut off by Cas deep throating him again. 

Cas continued using his grace to hold off Dean from cumming. 

He used the grace like extra hands making sure Dean got the full extent of pleasure when they had sex, and in return, Dean would dig his fingers in Cas’ feathers message and rubbing turning Cas on even more.

”Cas, please fuck, ” Dean panted out. 

Cas pulled off, ”you know you have to use your words, ” Cas replied, slowing pumping Dean's cock in his hand. 

”Please, fuck me, ” Dean said, moaning a bit as he felt Cas’ grace touch him in all his sensitive spots. 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Cas smirked, pulling Dean back to the bed. 

Dean fell back as Cas crawled up his body leaving kisses along his torsos and neck, Cas whispered for him to turn over, Dean flipped over feeling the cold lube on his aching hole he sighed finally about to get what he wanted. 

“Oh shit!”

Cas and Dean both jumped at the voice looking; Dean could believe his eyes his sister was standing there in the flesh.

Jade saw the look of disbelief turn to pain and anger. She didn’t know what to say to him. 

“How the fuck are you here?” Dean asked, angry, and the pain was dripping from his voice. 

“I’m the new queen of hell,” Jade replied with a half-smile,” I would have come sooner, but I was needed.” 

Dean looked at Cas, who shrugged he wasn’t getting into the middle of it. 

“Is it her?” Dean asked Cas. 

“Yes, but there is something different about her,” Cas said, stepping towards Jade walking around her. 

As Cas circled Jade grew a bit nervous, what if she was too different and Cas told Dean it wasn’t her, how would she be able to get Dean to trust her?

“You have archangel grace in you,” Cas said, surprised he stopped in front of her. 

“Lucifer killed mom and Sammy. I got angry he was consumed by Holy Fire,” Jade said, looking Cas in the eye. 

Cas tilted his head, examining her some more trying to figure out how Jade was still Jade and not a pile of dust in hell. 

“You killed Lucifer?” Dean asked, pulling on his boxers. 

Jade nodded, looking at her brother. She missed him, and she didn’t realize until that moment how much. 

Dean held out his arms; Jade slammed into him, squeezing tight. 

“I missed you,” Dean mumbled into the top of Jade's head. 

“I’m sorry. I missed you too,” Jade replied, looking up. 

Dean held on tight he felt that ache in his chest started to dull, he pulled back smiling at his sister. 

“I got something to tell you,” Dean said, taking a deep breath. 

“I know, Dad’s dead,” Jade said, letting go, “he’s downstairs in case you were wondering.”

Dean shook his head. At least he didn’t have to tell her, but he was curious as to how she was queen. 

Jade laughed and told him about Lucifer’s terrible plan, most of which Cas had already told Dean. 

“What if we do it?” Dean asked, looking from Cas to Jade. 

“Do what?” Jade asked, confused. 

“Take over; you have hell, why not? We can make it better,” Dean replied, shrugging. 

Cas shook his head, pulling in some clothes, he didn’t see the point in taking over the earth. 

“Aim higher,” Dean smiled. 

“You mean Heaven, you wanna rule heaven?” Jade asked. 

“Why not? No one cared that Cas was stuck here. They let Lucifer do what he wanted, no one stopped him,” Dean retorted. 

Jade looked at Cas for help; she doesn't know where this idea came from; it wasn’t like Dean to want to take over the world. 

“Why do you want to do this?” Cas asked, folding his arms across his chest. 

“I’m tired of being manipulated by some higher power, it’s time we fight back,” Dean said. 

“I'm in. Cas?” Jade said she was going along with whatever Dean wanted to do. 

“I guess you are right, but we need a plan,” Cas replied. 

“I have a plan,” Dean said, flashing a smile. 


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

This was suicide. Jade knew it, but her demons were loyal, and any chance to take out a few angels along the way the demons were always down. 

"Ok, here's the plan," Dean said, addressing the demons who were going to help storm heaven. 

"What's he doing here?" a demon asked, pointing to Cas.

"Don't worry, Cas is on our side," Jade replied, smiling at Cas. 

The demons all looked at each other, they didn't trust angels and to have one on their side was strange to them, Jade sighed and lit the beast on fire. 

The screams and the smell of burning flesh were too much for Dean. He turned away and covered his mouth. 

"Anyone else has a problem with Cas?" Jade asked, looking around the room. 

Everyone shook their heads and looked down. Dean continued with the battle plan. 

************************

"You know if you die, you'll end up downstairs," Jade said, following Dean to the backdoor they found that lead to heaven. 

"I know, we will be together," Dean said with a smile. 

"Are you ready?" Cas asked, taking Dean's hand. 

The twins nodded, knowing this could possibly be the last time they were together for a while. If they were caught, Jade could hit them with holy fire, and Cas was more than capable of taking care of himself, and Dean wouldn't hesitate to protect his sister and his boyfriend. Jade searched the catacombs of hell and found a few angel killing weapons, Cas had only seen a hand full of angel carrying. 

They stopped shy of the door, Dean took a deep breath and cleared his mind, Cas had been teaching him how to use his powers, he could see the past, present, and future thanks to Cas' help. Dean watched as the angels stormed the front leaving the back vulnerable. He gave the signal. 

"This is not what I thought it would look like," Dean said, looking around at the long corridors. 

Cas looked around. No one was there. That was strange. At least one angel should be watching the back. Dean closed his eyes, looking for the archangels. Jade looked around while Dean searched. It was boring. 

"Cas, where are the pearly gates?" Jade asked she folded her arms across her chest. 

"I don't know, upfront," Cas replied. 

"I got them, this way," Dean said, turning right down the corridor. 

Cas was in the middle, Jade bringing up the rear. Jade sighed and snapped her fingers, causing the angel charging at them to explode into dust. Cas and Dean looked at her. 

"What?" Jade asked, pushing past the both of them heading down the hall. 

"Wait," Dean said, closing his eyes. 

He could see the angels talking, they were worried trying to figure out what was going on, why all of hell was attacking?

"They don't need a reason."

"Michael, thousands of years, and this has never happened."

Dean opened his eyes and looked at his sister, he smiled they had no clue what was happening and why. 

They made their way to the throne room, that's what Dean said it looked like when he described it to Cas and Jade when they asked where they were going. 

"Hang on," Dean said, trying to see into the future. 

Dean smiled and nodded they headed to the door. Cas pulled them open the angels turned and looked to see who was coming through the door. 

All three angels looked at the twins and Cas, and then at each other. 

"Who are you?" 

"I am Castiel," he said. 

"The fledgling?" The angel asked. 

Cas nodded, "we thought you were lost, I'm Michael," he said. 

"I'm bored," Jade said, walking around looking at the white walls thinking the place could use a few home touches. 

"Patient," Cas said. 

The three archangels looked a Jade and noticed she had grace flowing through her is swirled around her in heaven. Cas saw it too and knew what was going to happen, he shoved Dean to the side and shielded Jade from Michaels attack. 

"Stay out of the way," Michael bit out through his teeth. 

The other two grabbed Dean and Cas, "Jade," Dean yelled, trying to get her to turn around. 

"Ya know, funny thing, stolen grace. It's supposed to deplete and slowly kill you, but I seem fine. Do you know why?" Jade asked, turning and holding her hand up, stopping Michael in his tracks. 

"Let them go," Jade said. 

Dean pulled away quickly from the angel, Cas too, and they joined Jade. 

"Names?" Dean asked, looking at the three angels. 

"Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael," they replied.

Cas looked at his brother and shook his head; he asked where God was; the angels laughed and said no one had seen God in centuries. Dean looked at Jade. 

"I'm still bored," Jade said with a shrug. 

Dean laughed and turned his attention to the angels. 

"If God is gone, then he won't mind a takeover, change in management," Dean said, walking over to the throne and sitting down. 

The voice came flooding through, each asking for something, pleading and begging for help, some of it seemed necessary, others not so much. Dean opened his eyes. Jade was watching him. 

"The bright side of seeing the future, I know the benefits of what prayers to answer," Dean said, rubbing his hands up and down the armrests, "I think I'm gonna like it here."

Cas smiled and moved to join Dean. he straddled Dean's lap placing his hands on Dean's face tilting his head up so Cas could capture Dean's lips. 

The Angel Gabriel laughed while the other two made faces of disgusted. Jade smiled at her brother. 

"Ok, what are we doing with them?" Jade asked, "I need to get back downstairs."

"Kill them," Cas said, turning, looking at his brother, "keep that one." 

Cas pointed to Gabriel, "he seems entertaining," he said with a shrug." 

Jade looked at Dean. They agreed that nothing would happen unless they all decided. He gave a slight nod. 

Jade smiled, "ya know Lucifers plan wasn't that stupid after all." 

She let the fire burn through the floor, seeking out what it was searching for, the two archangels, they both pleaded and begged to spare them the could help keep heaven in line. 

"I don't think so," Jade said, letting the fire find it's prize. 

The screaming finally ended their grace floating around the room. Jade pulled two small bottles from her pocket and gathered the grace tossing one to Cas and keeping the other for herself. 

"Don't disappoint my brothers," Jade said, pointing to Gabriel as the demons who survived burst through the door. 

"Ready to go home?" Jade asked, looking at her followers. 

They all nodded and were relieved, most didn't like being topside, and others didn't wanna be him heaven anymore. 

"Jay, can you leave a few?" Dean asked. 

"Sure," Jade said, walking to him to give him a hug before she left. 

Dean looked at Cas and smiled it was easier than he thought, with Jade helping, now they could make a difference not leave people wondering if they were being heard or not. 

"What do you think about christening this room?" Cas asked, pushing Dean up against the wall. 

"Did this seem too easy?" Dean asked as Cas kissed down his jaw. 

"Yes," Cas replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a time stamp chapter at some point

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments, Questions, and Kudos always welcome


End file.
